1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing systems, and more specifically to automated web-based image generation, delivery, and management systems.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Images are a critical component of web-based content. The popularity of the Internet has increased exponentially due in large part to image content. With over 8 billion web pages on the Internet, many having more than one image per page, the management of web-based images can be quite cumbersome. The massive quantity and size of the images present significant problems in storage and bandwidth. The frequency at which site content changes only exacerbates the situation. The dynamic environment of today's web-based content requires new approaches to image generation, delivery, and management.
The present invention derives technical advantages because other solutions do not modify URLs to generate relevant images associated with the URL. Moreover, other solutions do not modify subdomains to generate relevant images associated with the URL.
The present invention achieves further technical advantages by generating images in a plurality of sizes for faster transfer. By performing the resizing on the server side, the application is not slowed by client side processing. Advantageously, by maintaining a plurality of sizes of the image, the application may not be slowed by server side processing, and the bandwidth required for displaying images is greatly reduced.